This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This core will serve three functions. First, it will develop nanoscale materials for drug delivery for each of projects. This will include new nanocarriers for drug, protein and nucleic acids delivery and include catalase nanozymes (Project 1) and copper-zinc superoxide dismutase nanozymes (Project 2), paclitaxel polymeric micelles (Project 3), and siRNA nanocarriers (Project 4). Second, the core will integrate resources of the nanotechnology laboratories for a comprehensive and in-depth characterization of the nanomaterials. The combined characterization techniques include: static light scattering;dynamic light scattering;zeta-potential measurements;atomic force microscopy;transmission electron microscopy;and fluorescence spectroscopy. Third, the core will evaluate safety of all new synthesized nanomaterials using respective cell lines and animal models, and will provide all investigators with controlled and standardized materials for biological use.